Conventional fuel pumps or charging stations installed at fueling or gas stations generally only comprise fuel distribution and metering functions. When refilling a tank or charging a battery, drivers and passengers typically have nothing to do but wait for the completion of the tank refilling or battery recharge. While some fuel pumps and charging stations have displays that display advertising, authorization information and/or perform commercial transactions during the refilling process, there is typically little available at the pump/station to engage the patrons' attention. Furthermore, fueling/charging stations typically earn a large portion of their revenue not from the sale of fuel, but from purchases made in the often-accompanying convenience and food stores. Aside from any advertisements displayed at the pump or charging station, or in and around the station itself, there is typically nothing to drive patrons into the convenience store. This is further exacerbated by the prevalent use of pay-at-the-pump systems that are available at most fueling and charging stations today.